fictional_concertsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fun4Reelz in Concert
Fun4Reelz in Concert is a one-off concert that's set for January 29, 2016. Details 'Participating Acts' In July 2015, a member of the Fun4Reelz TV Headquarters was thinking about creating a concert in honor of the channel. Fun4Reelz was looking for certain international artists of all ages who were interested in participating. The headquarters later looked across Facebook and Twitter for four (4) months, and then on December 4, they found the ones that are actually interested. Those are… * Ariana Grande * Bella Paige * EXILE (Atsushi and Takahiro only) * Harrison Craig * Heo Young-ji * Hi-5 * Kelly Clarkson * Taylor Swift 'Hosts' Just a few weeks before the venue was revealed, it was revealed that a total of nine (9) presenters at the concert, which are three (3) adults (20+), two (2) teenagers (13-19), and four (4) preteens (10-12). 'Adult Hosts' * Diana Orkney (born December 2, 1984) * Matt Campbell (from WatchMojo.com; born either 1988 or 1989) * Mary Tipplon (born April 12, 1980) 'Teen Hosts' * Matt Pépin-Giovanni (born March 12, 1998) * Angelica Keswick (born January 2, 2000) 'Preteen Hosts' * Katie Puyallup (born April 1, 2005) * Michael Fresno (born September 7, 2003) * Martin Fisher (born February 28, 2004) * Lucia Fisher (born November 16, 2005) 'Setlist' # Opening interlude - "Start of Something New" (High School Musical cover; remixed by Tacky Lamb) # Heo Young-ji - "Mister" (Japanese version) (KARA cover; from Hole in the Ozone season 5 episode Tessa Seeks Help) # Young-ji - "Electric Boy" (KARA cover; from Even Odds season 2 episode Blame It On Debbie) # Young ji - "Burn" (Ellie Goulding cover; from The Caitlin Effect: Bigger and Longer) # Kelly Clarkson - "Heartbeat Song" (From The Caitlin Effect season 5 episode Resonance) # Clarkson - "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" (From Arevner: The Series season 4 episode Jet Coaster Horror) # Clarkson - "Dark Side" (From West Ridge season 6 episode Lindsey's Bad Day) # EXILE - "Rising Sun" (From Rising Sun Theory 1 and Miranda Junction season 1 episode Maze Junction) # EXILE - "Each Other's Way" (From The Caitlin Effect season 2 episode Area 111) # Taylor Swift - "You Belong with Me" (From Shannon & Friends season 8 episode Constant Negativity) # Swift - "Shake It Off" (From Seriously Sienna season 3 episode #MysteryPrize) # Harrison Craig - "Unconditional" (From West Ridge season 8 episode Scary and Then Some) # Craig - "Unchained Melody" (Todd Duncan cover; from Shannon & Friends season 12 episode #GrrMonday) # Bella Paige - "My Girls" # Paige - "#discover" (Krisia Todorova cover) # Atsushi Satō (from EXILE) - "Don't Worry Baby" (Beach Boys/B.J. Thomas cover; from Shannon & Friends season 10 episode Blame It On Brian) # Satō - "Aoi Ryuu" (From Seriously Sienna season 2 episode Troubled Situations) # Hi-5 - "Three Wishes" (From Seriously Sienna season 1 episode What's Up With Mrs. Wishy-Washy?) # Hi-5 - "I Gotta Feeling" (The Black Eyed Peas cover) # Takahiro Tasaki (from EXILE) - "The Heart of the Matter" (Don Henley cover; from The Caitlin Effect season 2 episode Golden Cucumbers) # Tasaki - "You Raise Me Up" (Josh Groban cover; from Shannon & Friends season 10 episode Carsuckers, Inc.) # Ariana Grande - "Problem" (From West Ridge season 9 episode Butter Gutter) # Grande - "Break Free" (From The Logan & Giselle Show season 5 episode Virtual World of Anything) Trivia * Tacky Lamb previously done a remix of The Saddle Club 's theme song "Hello World" back in 2011. However, that remix received legendary hate overnight. Category:Concerts Category:One-offs Category:Browse